Venus Fly Trap
by Tribble Master
Summary: Inwich a malicious plant is beamed aboard the enterprise, causing violent mood swings, and attempted murders... but no red shirts were harmed in the process
1. Personal Log

**Chapter One: _part one _**

**Captian's Personal Log: **

I'll close my eyes again and never see this place except for in a distant nightmare. Sanity is a warm blanket and in these moments I embrace the cold shrugging off the quilted familiarity. It is refreshing to be with out, bringing back memories of challenges that could drive a man such as me, mad. Then my eyes open and I am sane.

I am sane. I am in charge. I am the one to turn to for help. I can help. Everyone says so anyway, chiseling this perfect image of me. I don't really know. I just want to close my eyes and go back home.

Away from this flawed fate predestined for me. Is that possible? Is it possible to give this up, to let that happen, to have these dreams of others die? If I leave them, there marble statue will be broken, and who will-could- replace it? Maybe this not possible, but I can always shut my eyes.

**Doctor's Personal Log: **

I can't shut my eyes and ignore what is happening.

There's something odd in the plant we beamed up. I don't think it's a plant. I think that maybe it's a life form. Aw, hell, sometimes, I think I shouldn't have taken this job.

Why do I get these sorts of puzzles? Do they think I know this already? Spock makes himself look smart, just by quoting facts off his computer. As Spock would say, "There is a 89.256 percent chance that my statistics are made up on the spot."

I can't do that. I have to decipher odd things like: There's a low level radiation coming off this plant creature I think. And sometimes I leave it in one place and it'll show up somewhere else. This brings up a few questions, does it have powers, to begin. If it does then,

Is it affecting my mood?

**_Part two: _**

**Recording, End. **

The door chimed, a sharp noise in comparison to the click of the computer that had shut off a good half an hour ago.

Spock shook the bottle of sleeping pills gingerly. One or two were left in a bottle of three hundred. He dropped it back onto the floor and moved past the doorway further into the room.

He heard a groan from the bedroom. It was hard to tell if the pills had all been swallowed at once or if the man here had tried to kick the habit and throw the pills at the door spilling them all. There were no loose ones to be found.

There was a crooked painting. A mirror broken on the floor. Of all things the decorative knife on the floor aroused his suspicion the most, and there was blood on it.

A struggle had taken place. That was for certain. But had a murder taken place?

Rounding the corner, he had to gasp when he saw the scene. And as emotional as it was, he ran to the murder's side knowing he was dead. The victim was still breathing, but hardly, medical attention was needed immediately.

Now the real question:

Why would the Doctor attempt murder the Captain?

**o-o-o-o to be continued?**

**I wasn't sure who should be murdered originally. Actually this was originally two different stories minus the doctor's log. Please tell me if it was the right thing to do.**

And don't wory, I won't forget Shadow!


	2. Ahha! and you thought doc was dead

**Chapter Two : partially explained **

As Spock pounded his fist on the comm. unit he heard a bloody gurgle. He turned around. His early conceptions were wrong, the murderer was alive. McCoy looked up at him and tried to explain. "…not…plant…something…else…"

If he moved them their injuries might worsen. But he worried that the paramedics wouldn't arrive in time. He realized he could only move one of them to the sickbay, if he wanted to carry them gently. But who- his blood brother the Captain, or the Doctor, who could later save the first? Spock picked up McCoy and ran, halfway to the sickbay; he nearly hit the two men with the stretcher.

As soon as he walked in and set the Doctor on the bed there was a flurry of rushed activity. Moments later the Captain was also on a bed. Spock had been right not to move him, his collar bone was broken and he had a gash along his right side. Strangely enough, it was the doctor who had the overdose of sleeping pills in his system.

How could McCoy have done such damage with half a bottle of narcotics in his blood?

--flashback!--

Kirk sat on his bed reading reports from yesterday's planet survey. Everything normal. No deaths. Plant specimens collected to test for special properties. The Captain had to smile; this was perhaps the first ever normal planet survey the Enterprise crew had.

His comm. unit beeped. He got up, and straightened his shirt as he acknowledged the summons. "Yeah Bones?"

"Can I see you in my room?"

"Sure. Be there in a minuet, okay?"

As Kirk placed the papers on his desk he noticed however that one report from the survey thought there was something odd in the plants. He dismissed the idea and left his room. As he entered McCoy's room he saw a medicine bottle on the floor.

Picking it up, he asked, "What's with the sleeping pills?"

McCoy took it from him. He grabbed a handful, "Can't sleep without weird dreams. Pills help."

"How many have you had?"

McCoy tossed the bottle over his shoulder. "Does it matter? That's not what I called you here for."

The Capitan eyed the almost empty bottle. Kirk moved to the desk and sat down. "Alright, what then? Should we celebrate? We had a successful planet survey the other day, nobody hurt. And no weird alien species."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," said the pacing Doctor, "I think one of the botanical specimens is alive."

Kirk laughed, but stopped when he saw the doctor was deadpan. McCoy reached over to a shelf and brought it down. It had one large orange blossom with a red center, and six leaves growing off it. Each leaf was differently shaped. Bones set it on the desk. "Don't you think you should have left that in the lab?"  
"It asked me not to leave it there."

"What?" Kirk jumped up. "McCoy, are you sure your fine?"

As Kirk looked at McCoy he saw that the man's eyes were dead. The plant started to shake and turned a deep purple. McCoy turned and went over to his bed, when he reappeared he had a knife.

The plant started to laugh; it chirped "sorry jim!"

McCoy swiped the blade against Jim's side. Kirk swore and jumped over the desk to evade his attacker. He threw the plant at he mirror, the plant hit the floor in a shower of glass. It withered, squealed and turned a light red.

"How dare you!" McCoy grabbed Kirk and slammed him against the wall, making the painting slide crookedly.

Hearing a crunch, Jim realized that there was no way the doctor was really this strong. McCoy got another swipe, and extended the gash on Kirk's right side. With a pull of adrenaline Kirk pushed McCoy. The man hit his dresser and crumpled, blood starting to flow from his head. As he started to rise, Kirk kicked him. Seeing him unconscious Kirk's adrenaline faltered. He fell, unsure if his friend was still his friend or if he was even alive.

As he blacked out Kirk saw the plant crawl through the doors, snickering as it went.

--flash-end--

After they fixed complications from his concussion, Dr. Dionaea realized there was more than one type of poison in McCoy's veins. There was something alien too. He gave a sample to Spock to analyze. The Captain would recover quickly, but McCoy's fate was in question.

Meanwhile in Uhura's room, as she slept the door opened. Crawling through the doorway was the plant, it's blossom now orange. It went up to Uhura's bed and lifted one of the vines to prick her finger.

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

**AH-HA! Mccoys not dead. Meh. Now iss not soo dark. Happy? Also the doctor's name is a joke. A very bad one. _Dionaea muscipula, _go ahead and google it if you wish**


End file.
